Lord John Hartenau
1741-1746 (Potco) Though Blademorgan (Hartenau) wouldn't rise to fame until the late days of POTCO. He joined the East India Trading Company in 1741(2008) during the period in which The Co. Empire's infamous reign would spread throughout the Caribbean. Blademorgan would remain a low rank, basically an unknown throughout the early years of serving His Majesty's East India Company. Blademorgan would rise to infamy due to the "Retirement" Of Lord Garland in the fall of 1744. He would be greatly disliked within the Empire until he once again proved his loyalty and skills. Blademorgan's talents would skyrocket in 1745 with the outbreak of the fast pace reconstructing Spanish Empire after the Paradoxian Wars. Blademorgan would serve as a Lieutenant General for the British Empire until 1751. 1751-Present (Tlopo days) From all he learned, Blademorgan would use his talents to launch the Campaign that would spark the rise of the East India Trading Company once more. The EITC before this was in shambles due to the lack of attention and effort there. With some help of course. Shortly after Lord Governor Brawlmartin's resignation, Blademorgan would rise to Lord Governor of the East India Company. It was there that Blademorgan would install a new system within the East India Trading Company based on his beliefs. The guild under his command being the East India Co. Which had 340 members with 20 being online daily. Before his work could be placed into action, Blademorgan would resign due to conflicts in his life. Before the end of the East India Co. Blademorgan would granted the privilege of being Speaker of the Commons in his Majesty's Government. The Dutch Republic Blademorgan in the winter of 1751 would come out of retirement once again, it was thought he would return to serve his Majesty. Throughout his retirement, Blademorgan would spend his time in the Netherlands which was under an oppressive regime of a Dictator who ruled over the Ottoman Empire. It was there that Blademorgan watched first hand, the suffering of the Dutch people. Blademorgan would act quickly, he had created a new political entity within the Netherlands. The citizens of the Dutch Republic would stand by Blademorgan in his quest to get rid of the Ottomans within Dutch lands. With the people behind Blademorgan, he would launch a coup in a attempt to get rid of their oppressive leaders. They would succeed and immediately establish themselves as a Republic. For his actions John Benedict Morgan would be elected as the Republic's first Emperor. It would take a long while for other nations to support this new Government but eventually Britain, Switzerland, and Spain would all support. Later he would leave on personal status, and return and gifting the Nation to the current Empress; Daisy D'Este. Jason continued to serve as third in command in the High Council, later coming to a disagreement with the council, and taking his leave. Some Little Facts * First Joined the EITC in 1741 * Total of 11 wars fought in * Became a Lord in 1745 * Most notable for The Battle of Ile d'Etable de Porc. * Created the East India Bill which launched the EITC Campaign in 1750 * Briefly was Lord Governor of the EITC before resigning * Has appeared in stories/plays such as: 'What if John Breaslys Loyal Subjects Betrayed Him?' 'Another Blademorgan Play' ' Battle of Ireland' and more Friends List * Cara (Bestest friend) * William Brawlmartin (Best friend) * Stormwalker * Daisy D'este * James Truesilver * Johnny Mcsilver * Samuel Redbeard * Benjamin Macmorgan. * Johnny Goldtimbers * Andrew Mallace * John Breasly * Maxamillion * Albert Spark * Richard Venables * Nate Crestbreaker * Mercy Crestbreaker * Johnny Goldtimbers * James Goldtimbers * Joseph Grey Category:Characters